StarCraft II version history/Patch 4.7.0
Patch 4.7.1 General *New Hydralisk Trophy Top for Season 4. Versus ;Terran *Widow Mine **The Drilling Claws upgrade now permanently cloaks Widow Mines when they're burrowed. **If Drilling Claws is researched, the Widow Mine will have a visual indicator to show that the unit has the upgrade. *Cyclone **Now requires a Tech Lab to be built at the Factory. **Health decreased from 180 to 120. **Movement speed increased from 4.13 to 4.73. **Tornado Blaster weapon changed to the Typhoon Missile Pod weapon: ***Damage changed from 3 (+2 vs Armored) to 18. ***Can target air and ground units. ***Weapon speed changed from 0.1 to 0.71. ***Range decreased from 6 to 5. ***Weapon upgrades changed from +1 to +2 to account for the new damage value. **Lock On ability changed: ***Ability can auto cast. ***Can now target ground and flying units and structures. ***Damage changed from 160 to 400 damage over 14 seconds. **Rapid Fire Launchers upgrade removed. **Added Mag-Field Accelerator upgrade: ***After researching Mag-Field Accelerator upgrade, Lock On will deal 400 (+400 vs Armored) over 14 seconds to ground and flying targets. *Thor **Armor reduced from 2 to 1. **Explosive Payload AoE radius reduced from 0.6 to 0.5. **250mm Punisher Cannons damage changed from 35 (+15 vs Armored) to 40 (+15 vs Massive). **Vehicle Weapons upgrade bonuses for 250mm Punisher Cannons changed from +3 (+2 vs Armored) to +4 (+2 vs Massive). **250mm Punisher Cannons weapon speed changed from 2.14 to 1.71. *Medivac **High Capacity Fuel Tanks upgrade name changed to Rapid Reignition System. **Rapid Reignition System upgrade no longer increases Ignite Afterburners duration from 4.29 seconds to 6.43 seconds. Now, it decreases its cooldown duration from 8.57 seconds to 6.43 seconds. **Medivacs can now heal units Graviton'd by Phoenix. *Banshee **Hyperflight Rotors upgrade cost decreased from 200/200 to 150/150. *Raven **Anti-Armor splash damage decreased from 15 to 0. **In addition to armor reduction, Anti-Armor Missile will also reduce Protoss shield armor by 3. *Battlecruiser **Removed random delay between shots. **ATA Laser Battery damage decreased from 6 to 5. **Can now move while shooting. **Yamato Cannon damage decreased from 300 to 240. *Engineering Bay **Neosteel Frame and Structure Armor upgrades merged. The new upgrade is called Neosteel Armor and will retain the functionality of both upgrades combined. It will cost 150/150 and take 100 seconds to research. *Barracks, Factory, Starport - Tech Lab **If a player tries to lift a structure when there is an upgrade being researched in an attached Tech Lab, they will not be able to do so and will receive a red text error message. *Sensor Tower **The structure's pre-placement selection display will now show a range indicator on the mini-map. ;Zerg *Queen **Transfusion no longer restores 125 health instantly. Now, it restores 75 health instantly plus an additional 50 health over the next 7.14 seconds. *Creep Tumor, Nydus Worm **Time in between creep growth increased from 0.3 to 0.45. *Overlord **Time between Generate Creep growth periods increased from 0.36 to 0.45. *Zergling **Unburrow speed decreased from 0.71 to 0.36. **Unburrow random delay decreased from 0.36 to 0.08. *Roach **Tunneling Claws cost decreased from 150/150 to 100/100. **Tunneling Claws no longer increases the health regeneration rate of Roaches from 7 HP/second to 14 HP/second. *Hydralisk **Unburrow speed decreased from 0.71 to 0.36. **Unburrow random delay decreased from 0.36 to 0.08. **Needle Spines attack speed changed from 0.54 to 0.59. *Infestor **Unit radius decreased from 0.75 to 0.625. **Model scale decreased from 0.85 to 0.75. **Burrowed unit radius now matches the new unborrowed unit radius. **Infestors can now move through units while burrowed. **Fungal Growth no longer allows affected units to Blink, Tactical Jump, or load into transport sand buildings. **Infested Terran cast range increased from 7 to 8. *Ultralisk **New upgrade added: Evolve Anabolic Synthesis ***Cost: 150 Minerals/150 Gas/42.85 second research time ***Increases Ultralisk speed when off creep from 4.13 to 4.55. The Ultralisk on-creep speed will remain the same at 5.36. ***If Anabolic Synthesis is researched, Ultralisks will have visual indicators to show that they have the upgrade. *Nydus Network/Nydus Worm **Nydus Network cost decreased from 150/200 to 150/150. **Nydus Worm cost decreased from 100/100 to 50/50. **Nydus Worm are no longer be invincible when emerging. Now, they have 6 armor while emerging from the ground. *Burrow/Unburrow **Burrow and Unburrow have been separated into two separate buttons. **Burrowed and Unburrowed Zerg unit types will now be on the same tab-select, and both will be selected when double clicking on units. ;Protoss *Nexus **Mass Recall renamed to Strategic Recall. **Strategic Recall radius decreased from 6.5 to 2.5. **Strategic Recall cooldown decreased from 130 to 85 seconds. **Chrono Boost will now display a visual status on boosted structures. *Sentry **Hallucination energy cost decreased from 100 to 75. **Guardian Shield radius increased from 4 to 4.5. *High Templar **Feedback now deals 0.5 damage per point of energy drained, down from 1 damage per point of energy drained. *Dark Templar **Shadow Stride research time decreased from 121 to 100 seconds. **Shadow Stride cooldown decreased from 21 to 14 seconds. *Robotics Bay **Cost decreased from 200/200 to 150/150. *Colossus **Colossus weapons now have turret tracking. *Disruptor **Purification Nova changed back to pre-4.0 state. Purification Nova deploys a ball of energy that will detonate after 2 seconds, dealing 155 damage and an additional 55 shield damage to all ground units in its radius. **Purification Nova no longer detonates on contact with enemy units. **Purification Nova now sends a threat signal to the opponent on detonation instead of during the launch phase. *Void Ray **Prismatic Alignment speed reduction decreased from 40% to 25%. *Tempest **Cost decreased from 300/200 to 250/175. **Supply cost decreased from 6 to 5. **HP/Shields decreased from 300/150 to 150/125. **Movement speed increased from 2.63 to 3.5. **Acceleration increased from 1.49 to 2.8. *Carrier **Build time decreased from 86 seconds to 64 seconds. **HP/Shields increased from 250/150 to 300/150. **Interceptor build time increased from 6 seconds to 11 seconds. **Graviton Catapult upgrade removed from the Fleet Beacon. **Interceptor release period changed from 0.36 to 0.27. *Mothership **Strategic Recall name changed to Mass Recall. **In addition to slowing unit movement speed by 50%, Time Warp now also reduces unit and structure attack speed by 50%. *Assimilator **HP/Shields decreased from 450/450 to 300/300. *Shield Battery **HP/Shields decreased from 200/200 to 150/150. **Shield Battery can now regenerate shields of units Graviton'd by Phoenix. *Gateway **Transform to Warp Gate will now be an auto-cast ability. Bug Fixes ;Maps *Stats LE: Fixed an issue that allowed melee units to attack destructible debris from the low ground. *Kairos Junction LE: The lighting status is no longer out of date. *Multiprocessor LE: Fixed an issue that allowed flying units to clip into certain doodads. *Emerald City LE: Fixed an issue that slightly restricted the pathing of ground units on certain ramps. ;Versus *Battlecruiser **The upper turrets will no longer track its last target through the fog of war. **The bottom turrets will now track their target. Patch 4.7.0 General *New Co-op Commander and Announcer: Zeratul **Collect Xel’Naga artifacts to power up your army. **Customize your abilities to deal with any foe. **Learn more in our blog. *New weekly Mutations have been added. Versus *It is now easier to select an SCV that is currently constructing a building using mouse click selection *Added a button to the “Language and Region” panel of the Options menu that manually refreshes ping time to all game servers. *This function is most useful immediately after a connection change such as a switching to a new ISP or moving your computer to a new location. *Although StarCraft II automatically adjusts networks settings to provide the most responsive gameplay, this function will make these adjustments immediately, ensuring the lowest latency available to you. Editor *New sub field added: Parent Behavior Link **Located under Unit -> Addon On Units. **Applies the specified behavior to its parent unit from the addon unit. **Allows control over the parent unit based on the Addon's state. *Added Height Range field to CActorQuad. **Allows the quad to change its height based on the position of the player cursor. Bug Fixes ;Co-op *Raynor: Fixed an issue that allowed the Hyperion to still attack even when under the effect of the Moment of Silence Mutator. *Kerrigan: Fixed a bug a bug that caused the Pneumatized Carapace icon on Overlords and Overseers to appear inactive when it had already been researched. *Swann: The Vespene Harvester can no longer be cast on enemy or neutral harvesters. *Vorazun: Shadow Fury upgrade icon no longer displays the Protoss Ground Level 3 icon. *Karax: Mind controlled Colossi will now properly attack after researching the Fire Beam ability. *Alarak: Custom hotkeys are now retained for Protoss Weapon and Armor upgrades. *Fenix: Fixed a typo in his level 11 upgrade on the Co-op Commander selection screen. *Tychus **Fixed an issue with the sound of Nux's normal attack. **The Odin can no longer damage Invulnerable Units and Structures with its splash damage. *Units affected by the Polarity Mutator will no longer display an icon, even when they are inside a Bunker. *Temple of the Past: Fixed several areas near ramps that units could become stuck in if they were unloaded by a transport. ;Maps *Automaton LE, Port Aleksander LE, Emerald City LE: Fixed an issue that caused several ramps and doodads to not display Creep spread. *Port Aleksander LE: Fixed a bug that allowed players to build structures on a particular ramp. *Emerald City LE: Unit outlines will now be displayed when units are positioned behind ramps. ;Campaign *Fixed an issue that allowed players to build units in the second part of ‘Enemy Intelligence.’ *Tal’darim Probes and Stalkers are now using the correct Tal’darim portraits in Legacy of the Void campaign. *Instigators from the mission ‘Purification’ are no longer missing their 2D portrait. ;Versus *Heart of the Swarm: The Mothership Core model is no longer a placeholder model if the Golden Age Protoss Mothership skin is equipped. *Fixed an issue that caused Broodlings with the Simulant skin to produce overly large corpses. *Roaches using the Simulant skin now have the Tunneling Claws upgrade indicator on Low settings. *The Dark Shrine now has a research animation. 4